


Finding the Fair Folk

by giddyOctopus



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Modern Middle Earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giddyOctopus/pseuds/giddyOctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three university students of Modern Middle Earth are dragged into an adventure of a lifetime when they stumble upon Rivendell. They will have to delve into their own pasts and the histories no one wants them to know in order to seek out the Elves, who haven't been seen in centuries, and to bring magic back to the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the Fair Folk

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.  
Llana refused to look up from her studies. Even if her roommates didn't have to maintain Exemplaries in order to maintain their scholarships, she did.  
A head of thick, dark hair blocked her view of the book, as a woman slid into view.  
“No.” she said simply.  
“But we literally live next to some of the coolest woods in the history of Arda. And it’s nice outside. Sam is coming with me-why won’t you?” Whined Salma.  
“Unless there is any historical architecture out in those amazing woods of yours-“  
“-the Legendary City of Imladris!”  
“-that’s called legendary for a reason- I’m not going.”  
“Pleaase?” Salma whined, dragging out the word.  
“No!”  
“If you come with us-“  
“No.”  
“-I won’t bother you with adventures for two months.”  
“Make it four.”  
“Three.”  
“Three and a half.”  
“Deal. We’re going. Now.”  
Llana sighed, pushed her book away and stood up. “I need to change.  
“Okay, but you’re not getting out of this.”  
…..  
Llana groaned, dragging her feet along the dirt hiking path. “It’s so hot… why did you say it was nice outside?”  
Salma looked back at her struggling friend. “It felt nice, to me at least. But it’s your fault for wearing heavy pants. And Sam’s not hot, is he?” She said with a pointed look at the man.  
The man in question held his hands up in surrender. “I’m not getting involved.”  
Salma looked at the thick foliage on all sides of her, and the one strip of blearily hot sky above them. “There’s a side path here,” she said, stopping and gesturing. “If we go down that, most of the sun should be blocked. Yet, funnily enough, it’s not on the map.”  
“Then it’s probably just a service trail.” Sam said, unwilling to go.  
“Service trail?” Llana had never heard of anything like that.  
“Y’know, a trail that… services?”  
“That’s great. Fantastic. You’ve solved the mystery.”  
“Look, Llana, you’re the one complaining about being hot. If we go in a straight line, no side-paths, we can’t get lost. We’ll be fine.” Salma cut in.  
“Fine, but if we’re stranded, we’re eating you first.”  
The three roommates filed down the path, one at a time. Salma leading, with Llana in the rear. The trail seemed to go on for miles, leading the three deeper into the woods than any of them had been before.  
“We should go back,” called Sam, now several yards behind Salma. “We’ve never been this far in before! This forest still has nasty creatures, and it’ll be getting dark soon!”  
Salma stopped, and turned around. “Like what- wargs?”  
“Well, yes! And there’s your common grey wolf, and all kinds of- we’re not even certain that goblins are completely extinct!”  
“Goblins haven’t been seen in centuries, besides, they lived in caverns under mountains. Llana’s not afraid, are you Llana.”  
“I don’t believe in things like goblins and wargs. Or elves, for that matter.”  
“Really?” Sam was incredulous. “You study history-we all do! Are you saying the War of the Ring didn’t happen?”  
“No, it’s just- goblins might have existed in those times, but that was millennia ago! They don’t exist, magic left this world, if it ever was here.”  
“So the great Ring of Power, that’s just-“  
Llana cut him off. “-probably a metaphor for something. Maybe, military plans, or something that signified who the next Sauron would be.”  
Both Salma and Sam were staring at her now. Sam laughed “You can’t actually be serious! This is our world’s history-“  
“Middle-Earth’s, you mean. No other continents have stories about these things, not the Rhylands, or the Great Continent. No-one else has stories like us!”  
“We Harad do.” Salma interjected.  
“Yeah, but they were the mercenaries of Sauron. They belong to this continent.”  
“Then how do you explain Mount Doom?”  
“Then how do you explain Elves?” Cried Llana. “They ‘sailed into the west’ to the Undying Lands, and yet we can’t find them! We have maps from when Elves were supposedly around, and yet we can’t find them! We have literally scoured the world looking for them but we haven’t seen hair nor hide of these mythical Elves! How am I supposed to believe without any evidence?”  
“That’s what belief is! It’s trusting in something even though we can’t see it!”  
“Well maybe I have a little trouble with that, okay?”  
The trio were silent for a long moment. Trees swayed above them in the darkening gloom, and crickets began their nightly song.  
“It’s getting late.” Said Salma at length. “We should get home.”  
“Right. Which way?” Said Sam, trying to dissipate the tension in the humid air.  
“Maybe we should believe.” Hissed Llana venomously.  
“Hey, could you stop with the negative comments and perhaps try to help?”  
“I’m sorry okay! It’s just I’m a little miffed about being dragged into the forest and having my beliefs questioned!”  
“Why are you so angry?” Salma yelled at her friend. “You usually don’t give a shit about what people say!”  
“I’m nervous.”  
“Why on Arda would you be nervous?”  
“Because I don’t feel like we’re supposed to be here!”  
“What?”  
“I feel like I’m tramping into a tomb!”

**Author's Note:**

> Since there is no canon on how Middle Earth turns out, I'm doing my very best at making modern-yet-Middle-Earthy names and culture. Since no one is telling me not to, I'm making it so that it is somewhat like modern-day Earth.


End file.
